


Can I Keep Her?

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captivity, F/F, Gen, Gift Fic, Implied Torture, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I keep her, my Lord?" Bellatrix whispered. She ran her fingers slowly through Hermione's hair and Hermione shuddered away from the older woman's touch. It made her shiver and feel sick. "She's so pretty…" Drabble. Written as a Christmas gift for imera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep Her?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/gifts).



> Written for imera, who requested "I have been wanting to read some Bellatrix/Hermione lately, go as dark as you wish, I don't care"

Hermione knelt – bound, bruised and helpless – before Bellatrix Lestrange and tried not to cry while she touched her. Bellatrix's hands flitted over Hermione's shoulders, face, breasts, and Hermione could practically feel the restrained, sadistic desire emanating off of her.

"Can I keep her, my Lord?" Bellatrix whispered. She ran her fingers slowly through Hermione's hair and Hermione shuddered away from the older woman's touch. It made her shiver and feel sick. "She's so pretty…"

The Dark Lord glanced carelessly at Hermione and she looked up at him with desperation.  _Please don't let her keep me, throw me into the dungeons, send me to Azkaban, but don't let her put her hands on me…_

"And what do you want with a Mudblood like her, Bella?" he asked with a touch of amusement. Hermione's heart lurched – could it  _possibly_  be that he intended for Bellatrix to let her go? Even if it was only because he believed that she was not good enough for Bellatrix… that didn't matter, the reason was unimportant, all that mattered is that this  _horrible_ woman wouldn't be allowed to hold Hermione for another second.

"Mudbloods have  _some_ uses, my Lord," Bellatrix said. A flush rose in her cheeks. "I assure you that they do. And I assure you that I will not treat this one with any more dignity than she deserves by her blood."

_Don't let her!_

Hermione was shaking violently in Bellatrix's arms, and she tutted, holding her tightly and digging her fingernails into her flesh.

"Now, now, little Mudblood, don't be afraid…" she crooned.

"Keep her." The Dark Lord's mouth twisted into a horrible smile and Hermione thought that she would be ill. "I daresay you will serve as a far clearer reminder of her inferiority than ever she would receive from the Dementors."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
